A Week in the Lives of Two Lovers
by AiikoSempai
Summary: Ritsu and Takano are finally dating and they spend their week together. Super Fluffy like Cotton Candy! Please Review c:
1. Sunday

Just a little something I started when I was bored. This is my first fanfiction I've ever published so please give me good reviews. I'm definitely going to add onto it. It's based after Ritsu and Takano get together and the week they spend together. Every chapter will be a day of the week. Please enjoy reading it. :)

* * *

Sunday

It was Sunday and through a nearby window, light began to seep into the room, casting shadows onto the body which laid on the bed. The comforter gently rested on the figure, who snuggled into the pillows. A silent sigh escaped his mouth as he slowly turned over, ready to face the morning light. Slowly enough, he opened those emerald orbs of his, abandoning all hope falling asleep again. His hair had become an unkempt mess of brown, splattered across the pillow underneath. The light that filtered through intensified, forcing him to squint and slowly rise into a sitting position. The covers that previously laid on him fell, revealing a naked chest. Rubbing his sleepy eyes, Ritsu groggily groaned, and lazily threw a leg onto the ground.

The oversized gray sweatpants he wore slunk lower onto his thin frame. With a Stretch, Ritsu stood up, taking note of the room he is occupying. It's tidy and spaciousness complimented the light blend of colors that made up the walls and flooring. Against the front wall, sat a flat screen, mounted against the wall, with a collection of books underneath. Turning around, he noticed a cracked door, which led into another room. The light that radiated only suggested the curtains were drawn back, and that his boyfriend was awake as well.

Stifling a grin, the young man quietly made his way out of the door and into the kitchen, only to be welcomed by the smell of cooking food. Hungrily, he walked over to the counter, to peek at what was being made. The sight of steamed rice and omelets greeted him, and he quietly made his way into the living room, to wait quietly. Wrapping a blanket over his body, it didn't take long, before he dozed off again, only to be awakened this time, by a gentle shaking. Forcing his eyes open, he could see the blurry outline of his lover. "Ritsu... Ritsu... Wake up.", the mouth spoke. With a vague comprehension of the words being spoke, young editor groaned and sat himself back into a sitting position, only to have a plate of food placed in his lap. It took a moment of realization, before Ritsu mumbled out a rough "Thank you" and began to chow down. With a small smile, Takano made his way to the kitchen to retrieve his plate.

Settling down beside Ritsu, both ate in quiet comfort, aside from the TV, which told about the current happenings. Off into the distance, the sound of passing cars and the city buzzed with life. After about 10 or so minutes of silence, Takano spoke up. "What do you have planned for today?" Being pulled from his thoughts, Ritsu contemplated on what to say. "I was going to tidy-up my apartment and work on that project proposal..." he trailed off, ignoring his Boyfriend's eyes on him." I think we should do something today", the raven stated. With an inaudible string of curses, Ritsu settled further into the couch to pout, ignoring the stare he was being given. And gently enough, Takano scooted closer to Ritsu, wrapping his arms around the younger man. "O-oi, what do you think you're doing?" the brunette stammered, lightly nudging the man away, a tint of red settling into his cheeks. "Mmmm, I think that we should spend the day together." the raven responded, setting aside the plates. With a little more vigor, Ritsu struggled out of his grasp only to be pushed into the couch with his boss snuggled into the crook of his neck, his legs intertwined with Ritsu's comfortably. Nervous, Ritsu attempted to push him away, but the result was the same as it had been last night in bed, unsuccessful. Defeated, the brunette, sleepy and warm, wrapped his arms around his other. The sun's warmth enveloped them into a blanket and it didn't take long before both drifted into sweet sleep. But not, of course, without Takano murmuring sweetly to Ritsu, I love you.


	2. Monday

(A/N)- omg, you guys are really nice. I've decided that I am going to continue the story and make it that each chapter will represent a day of the week. I'm still deciding if I should raise the rating and if I want to write smut c:. In this chapter, we do have some indecent references, mild language, and making out (heck yea!). They also share an intimate moment on the bathroom. I personally think that Ritsu is a bit OOC but it's really sweet so I hope you'll enjoy. I don't know if this one is as well written as the first but I hope it'll satiate your thirst for a 2nd Chapter. Oh, and I changed the first chapter a bit because I noticed my atrocious grammar. There will be more in the future~

And to Deathday1313, I went and listened to the song while reading it and I started giggling really loudly. Kudos to you as you are like my favorite right now. :D

Thanks for all of the Reviews!

-From Nachi :)

* * *

Monday

Monday Mornings brought an air of effort which my laziness never allowed me to achieve anything. My eyes secretly watched him from a distance as he bellowed loudly into the phone. "What the hell do you mean you can't submit the manuscript on time?!" he yelled, cockily. His eyebrows furrowed together listening intensely to the receiver. At times like this, I would definitely stay out of his path. Good thing I was sitting at my desk with my laptop propped beside my manuscripts. My fingers were tapping away on the keyboard, but that never yielded me to actually work. It just made me look busy. I mean, it was Monday. With a sigh, I sat back into my swivel chair, slouching. Even with that being said, I still needed to work. I couldn't slack off. Idly, I brought the manuscripts into my lap and my eyes lazily ran across each page, marking the errors with my red pen. Slowly, my mind slowly became focused into work, and so much that I had completely forgotten about the environment I was in.

I must have looked funny because Kisa lightly bumped his chair into mine, speaking softly. "You are getting funny looks, Ricchan" Looking up, I noticed that I had my open red pen placed gently on top of my cheek. It probably made red freckles all over my face. In a daze, I shot Kisa a bizarre glance, my eyes glazed over in concentration. "What do you mean?" I murmured in response. My voice sounded like a zombie. He motioned to the door with his hands, grinning. Lazily throwing my head to the side, my eyes widened, and my cheeks heated up. Apparently, while I was spaced out working, Isaka-san had arrived. He had been quietly inspecting my stature curiously. His chuckle vibrated across the room as I bolted upright, clutching my manuscripts. To my side, Kisa's grin burned into the side of my skull, as I stammered with apologies. "A-ah, Sorry, President. I didn't notice you were there." His snicker was the loudest sound in the room and I could feel more gazes upon my face. What a great time for Takano to finish his phone call. "You just looked so comfortable that I didn't want to disrupt your work." he responded, my cheeks growing hot as I found myself unable to speak. Kisa also commented as well. "Ricchan, I've never seen you so relaxed working." "I think that's the most normal I've seen you become. You actually looked more of a human and less of a workaholic." Isaka chirped. My body felt frozen in embarrassment and not a sound left my mouth as I stared wide-eyed at them. "Maybe Takano could tell us why Ritsu isn't as… energetic as usual today. I mean, he is always taking care of you, right Ricchan", Kisa playfully beamed, mischievously, with his elbow nudging me in the side. Horrified, my eyes widened in disbelief and my head whipped in Kisa's direction, as I opened my mouth to tell him off but unfortunately for me, Takano was still in the room. His voice yelled loudly over the others. "Oi Onodera, maybe you should tell them what we did yesterday". "What! Takano-san!" I blushed wildly, jumping up. Beside me, Kisa erupted into fits and giggles. I could hear Isaka-san's quiet snickers. Angrily, I stammered over to his desk, furiously blushing. "**WE** didn't do anyt-." "Actually, I think you should tell them what we did after dinner last night." he interrupted smoothly, scooting closer and staring into my eyes challenging. Behind me, I could physically feel Kisa's nosiness excelling into new levels. "You guys had dinner together?!" he exclaimed starry-eyed. At this point now, everyone's interested was piqued and it didn't look good for me. "T-Takano-san!" I stuttered angrily. My stomach fluttered like a torrent as I recalled yesterday's events that I would rather not talk about. With a smirk, he thrusted a pile of papers into my arms. "I need these copied. You seem to have free time so get this done now." he demanded, loudly. Angrily stomping away, I shot Kisa a glare before getting back to work.

After handing over the copies, I headed to the bathroom where I washed my face in the mirror, ridding it of the many red dots that my pen inflicted. Scrubbing at my pores, I could hear the door open and instinctively, I moved over, making more space. Immediately following, long arms wrapped themselves around my waist and I sighed irritated. "Takano-san, Can you please either take your arms off my waist or hand me a paper towel?" With a grunt, a dry paper towel was placed until my wet palms and I dried myself. Opening my eyes, I leaned into his embrace sleepily. "You know we are still at work", I commented. Pulling me closer, he lazily placed his chin on my shoulder, uncaring, cradling me in the silence. After a few moments of comfortable silence, he pulled me around to face him and I curiously cocked my head to the side, confused by his actions. Today, I felt too defeated to fight back against his love, which he only willingly gave out when we were alone. Leaning forward, he pressed his lips sweetly against mine, longingly. Moving his lips, my face heated up as he deepened the kiss, his tongue sliding into my mouth. Squeaking, my body heated up and I could feel something sweet slip into my mouth. The familiar feeling of desire resurfaced, just as it did last night. Pulling back, he smiled softly and kissed my forehead gently as I wrinkled my nose, disappointed and deciphering the taste in his embrace. The fruity and chewy sensation definitely made them Skittles, but the flavor was odd. I didn't particularly like it but it tasted familiar. "What flavor is this?" I questioned, leaning up to press my nose against his jawbone. With a grin, he snuggled back. "Green Apple. Do you like it?" Shaking my head, I moved to up to press my forehead against his. His hazel hues of silent desire met mine and I couldn't keep my cheeks from growing a shade darker. "I think I liked Lime a lot better", my mouth murmured, pouting, only loud enough for our ears to hear. With a large grin, he leaned closer and pecked my lips with a chuckle. "If you acted sweet like this last night, then maybe I would have been gentler". Blushing violently, I pushed him away and began to stare him down. "Maybe if you would have listened to me when I said I needed to work then-" "I never heard any complaints out of you after we got started. Actually, the only thing I distinctly remember hearing from you was how bad you want m-", he began, challenging. "SHHHH!" I silenced, placing my hands over his mouth. My body felt hot and my face was definitely burning with embarrassment. I felt like there was nothing I could say to deny his comments, as they were, most definitely, true. All I could do was blush wildly and pray that nobody walks into the bathroom right now. Feeling a wet and warm sensation on my palm, I retracted my hands, shocked, tired, a bit turned on. Not that I'll ever admit it. With a childish chuckle, he leaned in close for the last time and kissed me sweetly on the cheek and walked out, leaving me a flustered mess by the sink, wondering why I how I will put up with him in the future. The thought honestly brought a shy smile to my face, in which I hurriedly tried to wipe away to replace with a frown. I washed my face quickly in the sink and grabbed a paper towel to scrub away my grin, but it didn't leave. Giving up, I walked out of the bathroom with a smile and got back to work.

* * *

okay, I don't know if I should regret writing this or not. This is the first time I've written something so fluffy and it makes me want to hide my face. I think Ritsu is super duper OOC but if he was really this way in the anime or manga, it would probably be a lot shorter.

And also, I was eating skittles while writing this and Lime is one of my favorites, so I shoved like 6 into my mouth and let me tell you what. My face contorted into probably several different faces of disgust. It was terrible.

Please Follow and Review. c:

-Nachi


	3. Sunday pt 2

Hey guys, I'm back! Sorry for not updating very recently! School's been hard and my classes have been throwing assignments at me. It's almost been enough to kill my imagination but I've persevered through enough to get this done! And it's a great chapter this week. It was borderlining Mature so I just went ahead to change the rating ((but if you want me to, I might write what they did in specific detail D)) I struggled a bit since this is the most inappropriate I've ever written but I think I did well. :) Please enjoy!

* * *

Sunday Part 2

Stifling a yawn, my bare feet padded back towards the couch to settle down and get to work. Into the kitchen, I could hear Takano-san humming, probably washing the dishes. I settled down into the cushions, smiling softly at its cushiness. Crossing my legs, the manuscript found its way into my lap, as did a red pen. Picking up both objects, sighing in content, I could feel my mind slowly slipping into work mode. As I worked, I was slightly aware of Takano's presence as he re-entered the room and sat beside me. The TV was playing lightly in the background and I assumed he was watching it but I suppose that wasn't the case as a stray hand appeared and rubbed at the small of my back. Glancing up at him, I wrinkled my nose in distaste, as he turned away, pretending not to be doing anything. The hand was kind and gentle, reassuring me that maybe he wouldn't try anything stupid. Getting back to work, once again, I could feel Takano's eyes trailing down my body, distracting. Slightly Irritated, I ignored him again and focused back on my work. He was being annoying again, as his hand had never left and continued to rub my back. Soon enough, that hand slipped underneath my shirt, and I arched my back away from his cool fingers, snapping my neck to stare him down. "…What the hell are you doing?" And again, he pretended not to be doing anything, turning his head back to me seemingly innocent. "Hmmm, what do you mean?" I gritted my teeth in annoyance. I knew exactly what he was doing, not that his eyes were hiding it much at all. They twinkled longingly, and I don't think he was showing much effort to hide it all. Huffing, I turned my head back to work, ignoring him. I knew good and well how much he hated being ignored. With a frown, he scooted closer, wrapping his arms around my torso, snuggling his face into my shoulder. Defeated, I sighed and aimed my attention back towards him. "I think I'm spoiling you". Smiling into my shoulder, he hummed happily, agreeing. Amused by his childishness, I returned back to my work, leaning into his embrace. He seemed to calm down a bit and decided to wait patiently until I got further with the manuscript. Although, as I reached for some more papers, his hands swiftly grabbed mine. "Wha-!" With a blurred motion, I found myself laid down on the couch, Takano's body over me. His eyes glinted with a predatory gleam as he stared down at me and I shivered. So much for having patience then. Blushing, I forced a frown onto my face and just as I opened my mouth to complain, he captured my lips with his own, surprising me. The sensation was not entirely unwelcomed as I accepted his affection, wrapping my hands around his neck. As he deepened the kiss, I could feel him smile, obviously pleased with the attention he was being given. His tongue circled mine as we fought for dominance, my body heating up. His cool fingers found their way underneath my shirt and I shivered into his touch. Grazing my bare skin, I squeaked and turned a few shades redder. He smirked, pulling back, staring down at my flushed figure. I watched as he licked his lips, bending down to press his face into the crook of my neck. He practically laid his heavy self on top of me, smothering me in his warmth. "I'll never get tired of you like this." he breathed hotly. Narrowing my eyes at him, I brought a fist to his head, knocking it into his temple. "Don't be a dumbass", I murmured back. His hands reached up to cup my face and I swear, if he could, he would be purring. He is no worse than a house cat. Straddling my waist, he sat up again. His eyes stared into mine prompting me to flush redder. I couldn't help but to turn my face away, embarrassed. Hearing him chuckle, he brought a hand to my face rubbing it against my reddened cheeks, cooing softly. Going back down on me, his lips brushed against my collarbone. I had to squeeze my eyes shut and hold back a gasp as he purposefully teased my flushed skin. My mind was slowly falling into chaos as his mouth traveled down my body, purposely not pleasuring me. As much as I hated the idea, it felt like he was 'playing with his food'. His lips worked their way downwards and teased my flushed skin, which grew red from the heightened attention. He licked and sucked gently, while his hand groped my ass inappropriately. Covering my mouth, I held back the mewls in my throat but still, I felt like losing myself completely. I've long since succumbed to his love when we get intimate like this. Gasping, my legs were now being pushed apart, as he laid himself right on my stomach. I could feel his sly smile as his fingertips gently fluttered up to my abdomen. Goosebumps trailed after, lighting my skin on fire. I'm relatively sure my blush was spreading downwards and like a forest fire, was not being put down. "Mmmm~" my lips hummed, embarrassingly, as he licked my navel. Embarrassed and impatient, I turned my head to the side, unable to look down at him or speak. My hands, however, were a different story as they caressed his black locks lovingly, completely ignoring my body's whimpers of surrender. At this point, to even be fucking honest, finishing that manuscript would probably be a wiser choice to spend my time doing as I didn't need to get behind in work but… even with that said… we haven't been together like this in a while… and it had, embarrassingly enough, bothered me. With a grunt, he pawed at the front of my pants, eliciting a gasp from my closed lips. And as I was beginning to feel hot and bothered, all of a sudden, he climbed off of me, leaving me a whimpering and confused mess on the couch. I turned my head to stare at him squinting, still breathless. "W-wah?!" His eyes sparkled mischievously as he replied slyly to my incomprehensible confusion. "Mmm, I had forgotten about that manuscript you were working on. You need to finish that first." Slowly enough, my eyes widened and I stared at him in a daze. My mind felt like a blank board, before a realization hit me, and his words developed meanings in my head. "T-The fuck?! Finish what you started!" I sputtered out, sitting up to challenge him. His smirk seemed to widen at that statement as he moved closer, challenging me with a mutter. "Actually Onodera, I planned to give it to you later, after you finished with that manuscript, but if you're feeling that thirsty, then I'll be happy to give you my d-" Blushing brightly, I couldn't help to interrupt him, jumping up a bit. "Actually no! Fuck you, I'm not in the mood anymore! I'm going h-". Before the words could even leave my mouth, he pulled me back down into the sofa, laughing loudly. The both of us tumbled back onto the pillows and he pressed his nose against mine lovingly, staring into my eyes playfully. "I was only kidding." he smiled brightly, smothering my face, which was probably stained bright red at the moment. Still a bit pissed, I found my anger dying into ashes and soon enough, he continued his lewd ministrations on me, completely forgetting about the workday tomorrow.

* * *

Alrighty, the second-hand embarrassment from Ritsu was strong and it took me a long time to write this due to that. It's been snowing a lot where I live and I hope you guys liked it and are staying warm! :)

Please Review and possibly inbox me ideas for the next chapter! My minds like a blank easel right now. xD

Thanks for reading it!


End file.
